


Karasuno High Female Team

by Kangarepi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26159713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kangarepi/pseuds/Kangarepi
Summary: I love Sports Anime but i would like to have more Female representation so here is my op oc.





	Karasuno High Female Team

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use any of these characters names

Karasuno High is a high school located in Miyagi Prefecture. Karasuno, like most Japanese schools, has a uniform and dress code. The male uniform consists of the classic black gakuran, white collared shirt, cream sweater and black pants. The women have a different uniform, which consists of a white blouse, red ribbon, cream sweater, black blazer, and a grey skirt. However, since many students are often seen without the cream sweater and wearing t-shirts instead of the collared shirt, it is assumed that the dress code isn't strictly enforced.

Volleyball Member - Position - Number - Year  
Rinko Sudou - CAPTAIN/SETTER - #1 - 3rd  
Moe Kikuchi - DEFENSIVE SPECIALIST - #2 - 3rd  
Manami Aoki - MIDDLE BLOCKER - #4 - 2nd  
Zakakuwa Akorisa - OPPOSITE HITTER/MIDDLE BLOCKER - # 9 - 1st  
Koniga Honoruri - DEFENSIVE SPECIALIST - # 20 - 1st  
Tomimari Shirusami - OUTSIDE HITTER/OPPOSITE HITTER - # 17 - 1st  
Nobi Tatsuyomi - SETTER/LIBERO - # 13 - 2nd  
Shirane Ayomi - MIDDLE BLOCKER - # 10 - 2nd  
Yakite Irimami - OUTSIDE HITTER - # 3 - 1st  
Nakuro Machiru - LIBERO - # 8 - 2nd

Custom Moves or Tricks they are known for:  
Jump Top Spin   
Block   
Call the ball   
Substitution


End file.
